mlpfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Шайнінґ Армор/Галерея
Другий сезон Третій сезон Четвертий сезон П'ятий сезон My Little Pony Дівчата з Еквестрії: Ігри Дружби Шостий сезон Сьомий сезон My Little Pony: Найкращий подарунок Shining Armor, Cadance, and Flurry arrive MLPBGE.png Twilight shocked by her family's arrival MLPBGE.png Twilight "you were coming tomorrow" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor hugging Twilight Sparkle MLPBGE.png Cadance "the scroll we sent yesterday?" MLPBGE.png Twilight welcomes family into undecorated castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor touching Twilight's forehead MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "what are you doing?" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "decorations not up" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor recognizes Twilight's look MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "I've seen this before" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "what are you obsessing about" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle quickly answers "nothing!" MLPBGE.png Twilight looking away in embarrassment MLPBGE.png Shining Armor points out undecorated castle MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle thinking of an excuse MLPBGE.png Twilight "I thought it would be more fun" MLPBGE.png Twilight "if we all decorated it together!" MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance "that sounds wonderful" MLPBGE.png Cadance excited to start decorating MLPBGE.png Twilight stops Cadance from entering MLPBGE.png Twilight "after I finish one quick errand" MLPBGE.png Twilight "nothing to obsess about here!" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "be right back!" MLPBGE.png Twilight's family watches her teleport away MLPBGE.png Cadance "she's definitely freaking out" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "oh, yeah" MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining join Twilight in the kitchen MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "too bad her aunt wasn't there" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle shushing Shining Armor MLPBGE.png Twilight continues preparing the pudding MLPBGE.png Flurry Heart enamored with cooking MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor look unamused MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "all the way from the Crystal Empire" MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor stare at Twilight MLPBGE.png Twilight looks embarrassed at her family MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I did get a little stressed" MLPBGE.png Flurry Heart teleports across the kitchen MLPBGE.png Flurry switches herself with bag of flour MLPBGE.png Shining Armor teasingly sarcastic MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor laugh at Twilight MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "you got super worried" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "went all Twily-nanas" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor raises eyebrow at Twilight MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "a little Twily-nanas" MLPBGE.png Cadance smiling with understanding MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance "we could've helped" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "the good news is" MLPBGE.png Flurry teleporting in the kitchen again MLPBGE.png Twilight pointing at the cooking pot MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "just friends and family" MLPBGE.png Twilight and her family leave the kitchen MLPBGE.png Twilight and family run for their lives MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor run from pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see pudding closing in MLPBGE.png Twilight and company hear Rainbow scream MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Rarity with her leg caught by pudding MLPBGE.png Rarity "a little help, please!" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "I've got this!" MLPBGE.png Cadance "which one of us can fly" MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance takes off into the air MLPBGE.png Cadance swoops to Rarity's rescue MLPBGE.png Cadance carries Rarity to castle balcony MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "your mom sure is something" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor jumping into action MLPBGE.png Shining Armor swings from tapestry MLPBGE.png Shining Armor flips and blasts pudding MLPBGE.png Shining Armor lands on the balcony MLPBGE.png Cadance blushing at Shining Armor MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining Armor hear winterzilla roar MLPBGE.png Winterzilla in mild aching pain MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding glowing bright MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding turns to normal MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast cheering MLPBGE.png Discord "a bit reindeer ex machina" MLPBGE.png Fireworks in the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Rarity "at least Twilight has something" MLPBGE.png Applejack looking up at her hat MLPBGE.png Applejack holding her hat MLPBGE.png Applejack "the hat chooses the pony" MLPBGE.png Applejack puts her hat back on MLPBGE.png Applejack "inspired whoever's wearin' it" MLPBGE.png Rarity "something like that" MLPBGE.png Spike tears Holly doll's arm off MLPBGE.png Applejack "we got a bit distracted" MLPBGE.png Applejack "Flim and Flam's shenanigans" MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Cadance "Ponyville always seems to have" MLPBGE.png Cadance "than the Crystal Empire" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rarity listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Rarity touched by Spike's song MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Applejack and Rarity listen to Twilight sing MLPBGE.png Applejack and Rarity nuzzling cheeks MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Twilight singing next to her family MLPBGE.png Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry happy together MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Комікси IDW Товари Різне en:Shining Armor/Gallery